The Girl
by LiviaNoble
Summary: The Doctor has recently lost Rose, but has not yet met Donna. He is Travelling with Jack when he meets a pretty, clever girl. What will happen? Only the Face Of Boe knows... I don't own Doctor Who although it is a brilliant show, and I wish I did, hopefully someday I do...
1. Chapter 1

_Preface_

The heartbeat of a Time-lord, One-Two-Three-Four, One-Two-Three-Four. A constant rhythm heard thought the universe. Touching each and every life form, reaching from the very beginning, to the resounding end. The only constant.

The last of the Time-Lords looked down upon the earth, imagining the glowing orange sky of his home planet, and the warm breeze wrapping around him like a blanket. Wishing once again that he could fly his TARDIS back into the Great Time War, and die with his people, like he should have. His existence was a lonely one, with some glimmers of hope that always faded, leaving him heartbroken and so much lonelier than before.

"Rose," he whispered without realizing that he had spoken out loud. "My Rose, why did you have to go?" His two hearts had been torn apart by the beautiful girl that was kinder than anyone else he had ever met. The girl who showed mercy to a Dalek. The girl that had made him cry.

He just wanted to see her again, to finally finish the sentence, "Rose Tyler, I love you." Because nothing had ever been more true. He loved her more than he could ever admit, even to himself; especially to himself.

He knew that sitting above the earth wasn't going to do any good, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave, not yet.

Hours later, he was stiff and sore. He heard the TARDIS call to him, sending him ever onward.

...

Chapter 1

Get up. Go to school. Go home. Repeat. That was her life. The occasional twist; go to a friend's house, go on the even more occasional date. She felt ready to explode, the routine was killing her slowly. She wanted to get away from it all.

She put mascara on her thick eyelashes that framed her big blue-green eyes. She inspected her heart shaped face in the mirror, and then brushed her waist length strawberry blonde hair. She pulled it into a high pony-tail, and then put on a pair skinny jeans and her favorite blouse. She put her bright blue chucks on, grabbed her school bag, and walked out the door.

She was half way to school when she heard it…

"Ex-ter-min-at."

She whipped her head around, and saw a Dalek. She saw the beam of light, and ducked instinctively, inwardly thanking her step father for making her take martial arts for 3 years. The beam missed her by half a centimetre.

She scanned her surroundings, looking for cover.

"RUN!" A man appeared and grabbed her hand.

He pulled her along and they ran as fast as they could. The dalek perused them, firing every few seconds, but they dodged them. Both of them were enjoying the adrenalin rush. The girl gave a hysterical laugh of fear.

"Can you make it to the blue box?" The man asked, his brow suite somehow unruffled by the run.

"Yes, defiantly" The girl replied, her eyes focusing on the blue box determinedly.

"Well Allons-y!" The man yelled, still running at top speed.

"Haha! Oui!" The girl said in a flawless French accent, startling the man, who had been accustomed to having to explain himself. They reached the blue box, and he pulled her inside.

"It's bigger on the inside! Awesome! I wish I had a bag like this! Are you a wizard then?" The girl said, a look of marvel on her face.

"I am not a wizard! Although they are lovely! Harry Potter is such a brave boy! Really lived up to my expectations! Anyways, what is your name?" The man was defiantly a rambler.

"I'm Lucy Green, and you are?" Lucy said, still slightly breathless.

"I'm the Doctor! Oh, and this is Jack," the Doctor said as a very handsome man appeared in the control room.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and yo-"

"Oh stop it!"

"I was only saying 'hello'!"

"Yes, and for you that's flirting!" The Doctor gave Jack a reproachful look.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh and offer her hand to Jack.

"And I am Lucy Greene by the way," she said, flashing Jack a flirty smile.

The Doctor told Jack to go take care of the dalek, leaving Lucy with the Doctor and burning with unanswered questions.

"Go ahead and ask," the Doctor said, seeing Lucy's look of excited curiosity.

"Where do I even start!?" She exclaimed, her eyes drifting skywards as she racked her brains for the most important question.

"Okay, so this thing, what is it called? Are you an alien? Is Jack? When or where are you and Jack from?" She asked just to get started with her assault of questions. The Doctor answered each question with an amused smile; he knew that she was going to be around for a while, he could tell that she was very clever.

Jack sauntered back into the TARDIS and the three headed for the TARDIS library. For the first time, Jack gave his undivided attention to someone other than the Doctor. He was enthralled by Lucy, and his face was one of genuine interest and fascination.

"So what are you in university for?" Jack asked her.

"I am getting my master's degree in Language. I wish I could speak every language! It would be incredible! I can only speak German, Polish, and I know a small amount of French and Latin!" Lucy said as she brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

The Doctor was able to slip out of the Library, and just have a quick scan of his new friend Lucy. He wasn't exactly surprised to find that she wasn't entirely… Human.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor waltzed back into the TARDIS library, not at all surprised to find Jack and Lucy deep in conversation.

"Time travel! So where have you been? Why stay here? It's so BORING!" Lucy's whole body was leaning slowly towards Jack, who was looking just as interested.

"You live in a more interesting time than you think, Luce. I have been to the London Blitz, and game station a few thousand years into the future and plenty of other places. Don't worry, I have taken full advantage of time travel!" Neither of them had so much as looked as the Doctor had closed the door. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, Hello!" The two said in unison, sending them into a fit of laughter.

"Okay you two, where do you want to go? We can go to Barcelona! Barcelona is Brilliant! There are dogs with no noses! I have told that joke so many times, and it's STILL funny!"

"I am more than ready to leave London! But why stay on Earth? Aren't there other planets that we could see?" Lucy said quickly enough to give the Doctor a run for his money.

"Oh! I didn't mention that I was talking about the planet! Of course we are not going to stay on Earth!" Lucy's face lit up at these words. She could already feel it… the pull of the TARDIS, pulling her forwards, enforcing her desired to_ move_.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor yelled as they ran to the consol.

"Allons-y," Jack and Lucy echoed together as they skidded to a stop around the consol. The TARDIS shook and threw everyone about as the breaks made the sound that was so dear to the Doctor.

Jack and Lucy continued flirting the moment they could stand up again, making the Doctor groan inwardly. For Lucy's sake, he hoped that Jack liked her as much as he was letting on. But for Jack's, he hoped that he didn't. The Doctor knew better than anybody the pain of losing someone he loved.

They stepped out of the doors and could feel the warm breeze on their necks. The sun was shining brightly overhead and it had an orange glow that gave the Doctor a shocking pang of homesickness. Mentally shaking himself, he told Lucy all about the dogs with no noses. He pointed out every one that he could find, trying not to think of Gallifrey.

Lucy was whipping her head back and forth, trying to see everything at once. She loved the sticky-sweet smell of honeydew that filled the air, and noticed that the leaves on the massive trees where more blue than green.

The trio walked along the city street and Jack stopped to buy Lucy a flower. He put it behind her ear, and she giggled, swooning inside. Then she saw a cute dog, (obviously nose less) and ran ahead to pet it.

"So, how do you feel about our new friend Lucy?" The Doctor asked, a grin playing at the edge of his lips.

"Doctor I would- no I will stop flirting with every other life form for that girl. I don't know how she managed it, but I would become a homebody for that girl." Jack said, his eyes staying glued on the girl gently stroking the dog up ahead.

"I don't think you have to worry about becoming a homebody, she is pretty adventurous." The Doctor smiled, but he couldn't help but think about how Jack would take her death. It was inevitable, and it would destroy Jack if he let things progress further. He wondered if it had occurred to Jack that she would die, and leave him to mourn her. For Jacks sake, the Doctor hoped he would realize before he was too far gone, if he wasn't already.

"She is going to break my heart Doctor, and I am not going to stop her." Jack said suddenly, with an expression that made him look almost as old as the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

"It is just so cute!" Lucy exclaimed, running back to Jack and the Doctor, but not going fast enough to let the flower fall out of her hair.

"Thank you!" Jack said teasingly. Lucy made a face at him, but he mimicked her, and sent her into another fit of giggles. The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks when he caught the scent of methane and calcium.

"Jack, we are going to have to do some running!"

"What now?" Jack asked as Lucy said, "why?"

"Slitheen, and um, well, they don't exactly enjoy my presents precisely…" Jack sighed teasingly, and slipped his hand into Lucy's. Jack laughed heartily as the Doctor explained his last run-in with the Slitheen, leaving out Rose's name of course. He couldn't bring himself to say that name out loud.

"So this isn't exactly going to be a vacation by the sounds of it," Jack said sarcastically, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Never is Jack, never is." The Doctor replied, laughing.

"You know, I really am having far too much fun," Lucy added, her eyes open wide, still trying to take in everything at once.  
"Jack, marry this girl!" The Doctor said, "But don't propose right now if you will. We are still trying to blend." The Doctor added quickly, seeing Jack make a move to get down on one knee.

"Ah, Doctor, I thought someone had told you not to meddle with the business of the Slitheen." A man with a 'hefty' build and wide face, slipped in front of him, giving him terrifying look with his deep set watery blue eyes.

"Oh, hello! And what are you doing in Barcelona? On vacation? Or the usual Slitheen 'Mummy didn't pay enough attention to me so now I need to try and take over some other planet.'?" The Doctor said with a smile, and Lucy slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. The Doctor glanced over at the small sound, and noted that Lucy's other had was still intertwined with Jacks.

"Oh, give us some credit, we are really good at taking over other planets! My mother paid plenty of attention to me thank you! I am far more original than most though! I am working on something far grander than world domination! I am really pleased that you will be around to see it actually!"

"If I were you, I would stop whatever you are doing right now. If you choose not to, don't forget what I can do with nothing but a screwdriver." The Doctor said, with all of the dark ferocity of the Oncoming Storm. The Slitheen's expression hardened before he turned and walked away. Lucy stood beside Jack with wide eyes.

"Trouble just seems to find, doesn't it? Jack said after the Slitheen was out of sight.

"Well you are travelling with me, so what does that say about you?" The Doctor asked, deciding that sarcasm was the only way to try and ignore the sharp pain in his chest as his two hears contracted painfully. He needed to stop thinking about her. _Rose isn't coming back because you are a magnet for trouble. It is your fault that she is not here right now. _

"Doctor, are you OK?" Jack asked, seeing the small pinch between his brow that appeared when he was thinking about Rose.

"I am the King of OK; I really must stop using that title. It really is just rubbish." The Doctor said, smoothing his face, and putting on a mischievous grin.

"I do believe that we are going to have to look into the Slitheen's plans, and foil them! Jack, Rose-" he stopped mid-sentence, a look of horror flashing across his face before he continued as though nothing happened. "Jack, Lucy, you with me?" They both gave an affirming nod, and with that the Doctor raced ahead, enveloping himself in the mystery.

Lucy and Jack stayed back, walking together. Lucy cleared her throat, "who is Rose?" She said it tentatively, not certain that Jack would tell her.

"Rose Tyler was… Brilliant and wonderful. She was a good friend, and the Doctor was in love with her. She is… she got trapped in another universe with her family. I don't think that the Doctor had been able to tell her that he loved her, but you can see it when he looked at her. It was a look that was so private, that I felt awkward sometimes, seeing that look. She saved my life too, and if anyone deserved to spend forever with the Doctor, it was Rose Tyler." Jack explained sadly, his eyes mournful, as though he felt the pain of her being gone more than he let on.

Lucy had been expecting something like that. the Doctor had worn the same expression as her mom had after he father died. She could still remember that look, even though she had been 6 when her father had died.

She consoled him, and after a few moments of silence, Jack changed the topic to lighter things, he explained the soul of the TARDIS to her, he told her about Torchwood, and the Doctor's two hearts. He told her the legend of the Daleks, and anything else that came to mind. She listened intently and had stopped trying to see everything, because he was so focused on the grand stories that Jack told.

The Doctor appeared again two hours later.

"It's brilliant! Oh these ones are clever! The dogs! The nose-less dogs!" He exclaimed, nothing but sheer excitement on his face. Jack urged him to continue.

"The Slitheen are developing mind control, and they are sung the noes-less dogs to test it!"

"So what are we going to do about it? Have you got a plan?" Lucy asked, her excitement rising by the second.

"Of course I don't have a plan! Give me a minute." The Doctor thought hard. He _could _quite easily set a trap, but it would be very risky, and Lucy would be in very serious trouble if it when wrong. It was the only option, nothing would go wrong.

"I've got it!"


End file.
